


this newness, it's mine

by amlev



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mile High Club, Smut, they have sex on the flight back home after pp3 idk what you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: After her performance of Freedom, Beca finds new ways to be free.





	this newness, it's mine

**Author's Note:**

> For isthemusictoblame/iPhone to read on her flight back home ;D
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, writing takes me way too long and I feel like this devolved into madness. Idk. This started off as tumblr user isthemusictoblame suggesting Bechloe mess around in a private jet, and then I wrote the opposite of that. Anyway, plane sex. Enjoy!

Beca awoke in near-darkness with pins and needles pain in her arm and a crick in her neck. Blinking blearily, her tongue poked out to lick at her lips, dry-glued shut from the stale recycled air. The  deafening whir of the airplane engines rattled around in her ears, the white noise very nearly lulling her back to sleep. Instead, she gently rolled her neck and shoulders, slowly easing the stiffness.

 

She noticed a soft, sleepy Chloe snoozing on her; the source of the numbness in her arm. Chloe was always cuddly, always sidling up to Beca and linking their arms, always walking up behind her and resting her chin on top of Beca's head when she was sitting, always leaning comfortably on Beca's shoulder during movie nights.

 

She'd fallen asleep on Beca countless times, too, so this was nothing new. Though the air between had been charged with something more since that first Hood Night back in Beca's freshman year, they'd never addressed it. Not until last night.

 

Last night she'd sung her heart out for the last time with her family on stage alongside her. Tears in their eyes and hearts in their throats, they’d all closed out that chapter of their lives. Together. 

 

They would all move on to do great things and Beca couldn’t wait to see their lives unfold, separate but intertwined. She’d finally felt ready to move out and move on, like she’d needed to shed her old job and old self to do this. The new Beca still had their support, of course. The new Beca was ready for anything. Ready for new beginnings.

 

She hadn’t been ready for Chicago kissing Chloe.

 

Her stomach had roiled, her vision had gone foggy. The kiss had simultaneously lasted ages and no time at all. Beca had averted her eyes when they’d pulled apart, too scared of what she might see reflected in Chloe’s expression. With a quick peck on the lips, Chicago had walked away. 

 

Chloe had looked entirely too flushed and pleased. Beca was sure she’d looked ill in response.

 

But some force had possessed her to reach for Chloe’s hand before she walked away completely. Chloe had turned, lacing her fingers with Beca’s easily. Like it was no big deal.

 

Beca swallowed thickly and tried to get her heart out of her throat. 

 

"That was some kiss, huh?" 

 

“Yeah, he’s cute,” Chloe had smiled, but brushed it off.

 

They’d both paused. In hindsight, Beca realized Chloe had regarded her like she was waiting for where this was going, like she’d known there was more to it. Acting on instinct, Beca had taken a leap. 

 

She didn’t quite remember, it was hazy; she’d been a little rambly, high off her performance and ready to burst with twisting emotions overtaking her entire body at the sight of Chloe kissing someone else. But New Beca had nothing to lose, the promise of new beginnings and new versions of old relationships spurring her on. She was going to take a job across the country. She had nothing to lose but the pain and longing she’d been carrying around. And everything to gain. 

 

"Chloe, I - I know you're going to vet school,” she’d began. “And you just kissed that guy-”

 

“Wait, Beca -”

 

“I know,” Beca swallowed again, searching for courage. “And I just got this - this  _ job  _ and I know our family is moving on, all of us, but…” 

 

She’d almost lost her nerve at the look in Chloe’s wide blue eyes. The look of waiting, wanting, of  _ hope _ -

 

“I'm really happy for everyone and all but uh ... It's you, Chloe, it's always been you," she’d finished.

 

“Beca…” Chloe had trailed off, her voice choked up and throaty. Beca had seen her eyes start to glisten, so she powered through.

 

Beca had squeezed their joined hands and taken a deep breath to steady her pounding heart. “It’s always been you. For me. I love you, Chloe, and I always have.”

 

There. She’d laid it all out, thrown it into the open.

 

And Chloe had caught it. And caught her. Just like she always did. 

 

Though this time, she caught her in a slow and sweet first kiss. 

 

Beca had sighed in relief, every feeling that had rushed out of her swooping right back in and settling high in her chest and low in her belly.

 

They’d hurried back to Chloe’s hotel room as fast as Beca’s high-heeled boots would allow; fallen into each other easily, making out for what seemed like hours and barely stopping to talk, instead trading whispered confessions of love and forever in between heated kisses and moans elicited by roaming hands. They’d barely woken up in time for their shuttle to the airport.

 

But they'd indeed made it in onto their flight, which Beca hoped would be over soon because she really was quite uncomfortable in the small space. She tried to unsuccessfully extricate her tingling arm out from under a sweetly dozing Chloe Beale, waking her in the process. Chloe stirred and yawned, lifting her body weight away from Beca's side and dislodging the blanket they shared. Beca found she immediately missed the warmth. Chloe's hair was mussed on one side and plastered to her head on the side that had been pressed against Beca's arm. It was all very endearing.

 

Chloe yawned again, swinging her legs out into the aisle and curling her sock-covered toes out to stretch. Beca winced internally, a sharp twinge in her chest; she'd woken up the human equivalent of a cute puppy. She tried to stretch her legs out, too, on a diagonal into the space previously occupied by Chloe, but only until Chloe drew her legs back in from the aisle space.

 

"Hey."

 

Her voice was soft and her eyes somehow sparkled in the dim light and Beca was pretty sure nobody had the right to look that good mid-transatlantic air travel. Beca's hair felt greasy and her throat was parched but Chloe still beamed at her the same way she had last night.

 

"Good morning," Beca rasped. Damn, the air was dry. What time was it? "If it's morning, I mean."

 

She subtly tried to shake out the numbness in the arm Chloe had been sleeping on, which made Chloe frown.

 

"Sorry, Bec, let me help."

 

Her reply of "it's okay" died on her tongue when she felt Chloe's long fingers encircling her forearm, her grip solid but gentle and good. She massaged up to Beca's bicep, lingering, and for one wild moment Beca felt like a teenage boy who should flex to show off for the hot cheerleader.

 

She'd grown used to Chloe's touches over the years - a palm on her shoulder in greeting, a quick squeeze when she came home, a shoulder massage after a long day - and this included hand and wrist massages when she'd been at the computer too long. Chloe always knew what Beca needed in the moment, always knew how to care for her.

 

Chloe's kneading fingers travelled back down to Beca's slim wrist, pausing to stroke the tattoo of the headphones almost reverently before pressing her thumbs into Beca's palm and rubbing strong circles there. Beca bit back a groan at the relief, at how good it felt when Chloe switched to running her thumbs up and down Beca's individual fingers. She made a weird little noise in her throat instead, which was not lost on Chloe and sparked a wicked gleam in her eye.

 

Chloe leaned in close to Beca's ear, their joined hands now trapped between their bodies.

 

"I hope you didn't strain yourself last night," she murmured. Her words had the desired effect of sending a shiver up Beca's spine at the memory. "You were working pretty hard."

 

It was true, Beca had been. She'd started off slow, playing gently through copious wetness and circling Chloe's clit on every upward pass of her fingers. She'd watched Chloe's expression carefully, gauging her reactions as she dipped one finger in slowly and worked it in and out. She'd felt Chloe's grip on her arm to still her movements and heard her whisper "Can you use two?" which sent a jolt straight to Beca’s core. She’d slipped a second finger in to join the first and earned an “oh  _ fuck _ , Beca” at the feeling. 

 

She'd hooked her fingers inside Chloe on every increasingly quick thrust as Chloe's nails dug into her arm and her breath quickened and her eyes slammed shut. Beca’s breath had caught in her throat; she’d never seen Chloe so vulnerable and open and trusting and  _ gorgeous _ .

 

She'd felt the sharp burn in her muscles but there was no way in hell she was stopping, not until Chloe cried out and clenched and cursed, Beca's name falling from her lips so sweetly and easily like it belonged there all along. 

 

She'd pulled out and examined her slick and sore fingers, which were maybe gonna stay locked in that position forever but maybe she'd be okay with that. Maybe if it kept Chloe groaning her name like that, all throaty and filled with wanting. Maybe if Chloe would always lick them clean like that, tongue curling between Beca's aching fingers. Maybe if Chloe always massaged her hand like that and pressed kisses to the pads of her fingertips. Yeah, she’d be fine with that. 

 

Beca turned her head to softly meet Chloe's lips, just the barest brush as she spoke with all the confidence and nonchalance of someone who had made Chloe Beale come not even 24 hours prior.

 

“Oh, that? You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

 

Chloe’s mouth quirked up at the corner when she pulled back to look at Beca, her eyes filled with humour and promise and something Beca didn’t have time to pinpoint before Chloe’s eyes flicked down to her lips and she leaned in again.

 

Beca knew she would never get enough of the little shocks that zipped down her spine to every nerve ending in her body whenever Chloe's tongue curled around hers. She still wasn't used to it; the taste of Chloe mixed with the warmth of her mouth. Their kisses were slow and sustained in a vain attempt to keep the noises of their mouths meeting to a minimum. It didn't help that Beca's breath was hissing loudly through her nose as her brain supplied images from last night.

 

Last night, they’d tumbled into bed in a mess of limbs and wandering hands, grasping and squeezing. Beca couldn’t get enough. She’d never get enough of Chloe’s body; her strong hands, her muscled back, her soft lips and hair and whispered words against Beca’s neck. 

 

Chloe had gently lowered a whimpering Beca onto her back, hovering over her and pulling back from heated, open-mouthed kisses to pant against Beca’s neck. Beca had tangled her right hand in Chloe’s hair, encouraging her to stay right where she was. She’d felt Chloe’s answering kisses against her skin, biting her lip when she distinctly felt Chloe sucking hot bruises into the side of her neck.

 

Her firm thigh had slipped in between Beca’s legs too and she’d started grinding, hips rolling down and pulling moans from Beca’s throat. Beca’s other hand had slid up Chloe’s thighs to grab at her ass, encouraging her movements with a small grunt. 

 

Chloe had taken this as a positive sign and started moving down Beca’s body, kissing down her bare chest but Beca couldn’t stomach the loss. Her fingers had tightened in Chloe’s hair, her hand gripping her ass firmly. She was overwhelmed with the notion of wanting Chloe’s body close. 

 

So Chloe had stayed where she was, thrusting solidly and steadily with her thigh, reaching down briefly with her fingers to give Beca extra friction before she was coming undone under Chloe, all over her thigh, clutching her hair with one hand and digging her nails into Chloe’s ass. She’d needed Chloe’s body to anchor her to the moment, to tether her lest she float out of her body entirely. 

 

Coming down from her high, she’d kissed Chloe messy and open-mouthed and murmured “I love you”, over and over, each time like a prayer. It had been breathless and sloppy and she’d mostly been moaning into Chloe’s mouth anyway so Chloe kissed her jaw and Beca held her there, relishing the feeling.

 

She’d held her to her neck for what seemed like ages. For warmth and comfort, for the confirmation that this had really happened. She’d kept clinging to Chloe pressed against her neck, and Chloe had tried to kiss down Beca's body again. But Beca wouldn't let her, just clutched her tighter against her.

 

She’d held Chloe close and Chloe had asked "Don’t you want more?" 

 

And Beca, breathless and in love, simply whispered: “Please just stay."

 

She could still feel the ghost of Chloe’s touch from last night, warm and pleasant.

 

Except it wasn’t imagined. Beca hadn’t noticed Chloe’s hands had drifted under the blanket. She instinctively let herself sink into the sparks elicited by Chloe’s caresses over her sweatpants, growing more purposeful by the second - until the cold reality of their location washed over her like ice water. 

 

“Chloe,” Beca hissed in warning. “We’re in  _ public _ .”

 

A little knot of anxiety threatened to overtake the much more pleasant tightness in Beca’s stomach. Chloe at least had the good sense to look a little sheepish and still her movements.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to do this last night,” Chloe murmured, her eyes wide and honest and searching Beca’s gaze. 

 

She leaned a little closer to Beca’s ear, her breath warm. “I want to feel what you feel like.”

 

She punctured her statement with a nip to Beca's earlobe and a firm press on her aching clit that sent molten want to pool between Beca's thighs.

 

With a slow lick up her jawline, Chloe's voice dropped to sultry: “Don't make me wait, Beca.” 

 

Beca’s thighs clenched at that, trapping Chloe's hand, her hips shifting up into the open palm resting gently but steadily over her sweats. Chloe pulled back and shot her another questioning look and Beca nodded, moving her hips into Chloe’s palm again. 

 

“You weren’t very quiet last night,” Chloe continued, satisfied with Beca’s sharp inhale at her actions. “Do you think you can keep quiet?”

 

Beca nodded desperately, her hips seeking the friction of Chloe's hand and jostling the blanket slightly.

 

Chloe tsked, replacing the blanket with her free hand and leaning in again. 

 

Chloe ran her fingers more firmly over Beca and felt the heat radiating through her sweatpants. She slid up to toy with the waistband of Beca's pants, her sudden touch making Beca's stomach muscles jump. She smirked at that.

 

“No one's watching, no one will know. If you behave.”

 

Beca was surely going to die before they landed.

 

Chloe's hand finally  _ finally _ slid down the front of her sweats, unable to contain her little moan against Beca's cheek at the feel of how damp her panties were.

 

“Mmm Bec, already?” 

 

_ Yeah, already _ , Beca wanted to bite back. Because this was dangerous and reckless and  _ stupidly hot _ . 

 

Chloe smiled again and Beca felt her moving her panties to the side inside her sweats. An exploratory finger swept up her slick core once, twice, before dipping the tip in to gather wetness. She drew her finger back up to swirl around Beca's swollen clit, then back down again. She repeated the motion, dipping in with two fingers this time.

 

“Is this okay?” Chloe breathed out against her ear. 

 

Beca nodded again, the tightness and want in her building rapidly with each barely-there pass of Chloe's fingers. 

 

“Use your words, Beca.”

 

“Yes,” she hissed, rocking her hips up desperately.

 

“Yes, what?” 

 

Chloe really was going to bring an early end to her young life.

 

“Yes  _ please, _ ” she acquiesced with a slight moan, smirking when she felt Chloe falter. 

 

The smirk slid right off her face when Chloe withdrew her hand from under the blanket to suck two fingers into her mouth to wet them more. Beca saw them glisten briefly in the low light before Chloe's hand was back under the blanket and two strong fingers were sliding smoothly into Beca.

 

Her head hit the back of her seat with a thump. This was amazing, why hadn't they been doing this all along? They should've done this years ago. She sighed with pleasure and gripped the blanket, white-knuckled.

 

Beca felt Chloe's forearm flexing against her stomach as she worked two fingers into her, rubbing deliciously inside Beca without ever pulling out all the way. It was  _ amazing _ but Beca couldn't get enough of Chloe, of how her talented fingers already knew how to unravel Beca from the inside out.

 

So she turned her mouth to Chloe's ear and, to her surprise, whispered: “More, please.” 

 

Chloe’s mouth opened in surprise and she withdrew her fingers on the outward stroke with a lewd, slick noise. Beca instantly lurched forward out of her seat to grab at Chloe’s arm under the blanket to stop her in case anyone had heard.

 

“Shit, Chloe -” she began, the anxiety swelling up again. She heard someone shift a few seats back. 

 

“More?” Chloe drew a third finger up to join the first two, positioning it at Beca's entrance. “You want this?” 

 

She almost had Beca’s full attention. Someone coughed from the back of the plane. 

 

Beca inhaled a shuddery breath, nodding helplessly, her resolve weakening at the mere promise presented by Chloe’s fingers resting at her core. Her hips pitched up without her permission, seeking relief, and made another audible, slippery noise against Chloe’s skin. God, she was so wet for her.

 

“Is that for me, Bec? All for me?” Chloe murmured, sliding her fingers back in ever so slowly to minimize the noise; though it did nothing to diminish the fire burning hotter in Beca’s core at the sensation, at the additional stretch she felt. Of course it was all for Chloe, everything is always for Chloe -

 

“That’s kind of loud… We wouldn’t want anyone to notice, would we?” Chloe continued almost conversationally, tone light even while her fingers were now slid in to the hilt. “I think Aubrey’s right behind us -”

 

Beca straightened up in her seat and fixed Chloe with a stare.

 

“Please  _ never  _ mention Aubrey while you’re inside me.”

 

Chloe’s startled laugh bubbled out unbidden, her unoccupied hand flying up to cover her mouth. She glanced around to make sure she hadn’t woken anyone across the aisle before turning back to Beca with laughter still in her eyes. She flexed the fingers she’d slipped inside Beca, watching her gaze darken before deciding to tease her a little further.

 

“You’re  _ so _ weird.”

 

Beca somehow managed to keep her indignant spluttering at a relatively low volume.

 

“ _ Me?!  _ I - you -”

 

Chloe cut her off by curling her fingers deep, immediately catching that spot inside Beca that made her eyes roll back and her mouth drop open slightly. She repeated the motion, noting it was silent compared to her thrusts from earlier.

 

“I what, Beca?” Chloe nipped at her earlobe carefully, avoiding all the piercings. She licked along the shell of Beca’s ear, her breath cooling the trail she left behind. 

 

“Okay,” she whispered, her breath caught in her throat. Chloe pressed a kiss to her temple, her reply of “okay” echoed against Beca’s warm skin. Beca took a steadying breath. She could do this. She would stay silent.

 

Chloe kissed Beca’s prominent cheekbone, her sharp jawline, her jutting collarbones just barely exposed by her hoodie. Beca barely suppressed her hiss of pleasure when Chloe’s tongue laved over the marks on her neck she’d left last night in the haze of lust and newness, marking Beca as hers and hers alone.

 

“Be good, or I’ll stop,” she heard whispered into her neck. She signed up for this; Chloe was going to be the death of her. 

 

Beca bit her lip and twisted a hand into Chloe’s hair, keeping that wonderful mouth pressed to her neck. She experimented: a light scraping of her nails on Chloe’s scalp increased the sucking pressure at her neck; a short tug at her hair caused an immediate upward press of Chloe’s fingers right where she needed them. 

 

Beca’s breathing quickened, her pleasure barely concealed the longer Chloe curled her fingers, steady and consistently hitting that perfect spot that sent shivers through Beca and made pleasure creep up through her body, consuming her whole being with fiery want and  _ need. _ She  _ needed _ the throbbing between her legs to be relieved, she needed the  _ love _ and the feeling of tightness in her chest to subside in some way, any way before she exploded in a mess of pure emotion and unadulterated desire.

 

“Chloe, I- I love you,” she weakly gasped out, like releasing a pressure seal. “I love you.” 

 

Chloe's fingers ceased their movement inside her and she raised her head from Beca’s neck. 

 

Beca swallowed her groan, letting her hand snake down under the blanket to encourage Chloe again, still needing the physical release, needing that fiery want to abate.  

 

She tilted her hips up to take her deeper again. Clenching involuntarily around Chloe’s fingers, she heard her answering gasp.

 

“Chloe,” she pleaded, hating the whine in her voice.

 

Chloe looked at her like this was the first time she’d heard the words, like they hadn’t shared them last night in the intimate quiet of her hotel room. 

 

"I- me too, Bec, I love you. So much."

 

The quiet sincerity in her voice cuts straight through Beca, through the relief she’d gained by voicing her own feelings, straight into her chest where all the emotion welled back up again. Chloe’s gentle earnestness was tender and genuine and everything Beca ever wanted over the last several years. Even under these bizarre circumstances - Chloe three fingers deep in Beca in a  _ crowded airplane _ \- Beca felt like she was gonna combust under Chloe's intense gaze. And due the fact that Chloe's fingers were stationary, just resting inside her instead of  _ doing something _ .

 

“I've loved you for so long,” Chloe whispered, curling her fingers again slowly, carefully. 

 

A response flickers through Beca's mind but what comes out of her mouth is a restrained, garbled moan that sounds a bit like “Chloe”.

 

Beca's hips tilt up to grind her clit against Chloe's palm, to take her deeper still. 

 

Chloe took pity on her and increased her pace very suddenly and Beca let out another strangled noise. Her tongue was darting out to wet her lips over and over just for something to do, something to concentrate on other than the insane, perfect way Chloe's fingers moved, expertly bringing her to her peak. 

 

She let her thumb rest against Beca's clit, pressing down in tandem with every upward curl of her fingers and soon she felt Beca tightening sweetly around her and hissing. She leaned in immediately to kiss Beca, deeply and full of tongue, to muffle her noises of pleasure as she clenched and came all over Chloe's fingers. 

 

Eventually, Beca caught her breath and opened her eyes. Chloe was gazing right back at her with love and wonderment and a flush in her cheeks that definitely meant this would continue when they got off the plane. 

 

And Beca couldn't wait for that moment, or for the rest of her life filled with new beginnings and moments with Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what my problem is, first cars and now this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on tumblr @acabellas


End file.
